


Over and Over

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe





	Over and Over

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I... I just wanted to see you." Annalise responded, tears staining her face.

Bonnie would have liked to slam the door in her face but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Annalise was the person she loved. And the person she loved was hurting. She had to make her feel better. She couldn't stand seeing her this way.

She slowly opened her hotel door so that Annalise could enter.

"What did he do this time?" She questioned. "What brings you here this time?"

Annalise sat down on Bonnie's bed, wiping her eyes.

"He lied to me." Annalise answered.

"You hate liars." Bonnie stated.

"More than anything. He was sleeping with Lila Stangard. He insists he didn't kill her but..."

"... you're not sure if you believe him."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I... I don't know."

"So that's why you're here. Your husband is cheating on you again and you want to feel special to someone."

Annalise didn't say anything only sniffled in response.

Bonnie crossed her arms. She stared at her stoically for a moment. This was always what happened. Over and over again Annalise would find comfort in her when she was heartbroken over whatever Sam had done. Usually it was his cheating that brought her to Bonnie's door, sometimes it was his disapproval. He'd talk down to her and it'd cut her deep. Bringing her back to Bonnie.

She let out a breath. "Why are you still with him Annalise? He cheats on you, he verbally abuses you. He doesn't appreciate you."

Annalise kept her gaze on the floor. The attorney in her knew Bonnie was right but her feelings, no matter how hard she tried, were not something she could change.

"I love him." She admitted.

Annalise's eyes began to water again causing Bonnie to look away. She understood the pain of loving another. She loved someone she would never completely have.

She suddenly walked up to Annalise and kissed her. Annalise opened her mouth welcoming the gesture.

"I love you." Bonnie whispered, breaking off their kiss.

"I know." Annalise told her. "I know."


End file.
